At Your Best and At Your Worst
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Takes place in between the season 5 finale and season 6 premiere. Lynette has a miscarriage and Gabrielle is there to comfort her.


**At your best and at your worst"**

Lynette was lying on her side in a hospital bed in a cold, lonely hospital room. She was staring out the window at rain hitting it. The rain fit the depressing day it had been and her depressed mood. She had just suffered a miscarriage and lost both of the twins she had been carrying for four months. She hadn't even wanted them so she couldn't understand why she was so upset.

Tom was even more of a mess than she was so she had kicked him out for a while. She had no idea where he had gone and she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. She started reflecting on her loss. She and Tom definitely couldn't afford two more babies plus Lynette had never thought she could have more kids. She just couldn't understand what was making her so upset. Maybe because the doctor had told her she definitely couldn't have any more children now. Even though she didn't want more, learning she was infertile made her feel miserable.

A knock on the door of her hospital room interrupted her thoughts.

"Go away!" She said, thinking it was Tom. She knew a doctor or a nurse would've just walked right in.

"Lynnie?" A quiet female voice said. It was definitely not Tom. Lynette would recognize that woman's voice anywhere.

"Come in," Lynette allowed.

Gabrielle Solis hesitantly walked into Lynette's room.

Lynette felt bad for yelling. "I'm sorry about just now."

Gabrielle reassured Lynette with a smile, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"I thought it was Tom." Lynette said. Then she realized something. Her and Tom had only told their children Lynette was pregnant, no one else. And no one besides her and Tom knew Lynette had suffered a miscarriage earlier that day so what was Gabrielle doing there?

"Uh, how did you find out?" Lynette asked Gabrielle.

"Tom phoned me." Gabrielle replied, "Why did you kick him out? He wants to comfort you."

"He was just falling apart and it made me want to fall apart. I couldn't take it anymore and asked to be alone." Lynette replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be alone at a time like this. I'm here." Gabrielle said.

"You can stay if you'd like but I don't care if you want to leave." Lynette said.

"Lynette, I'm your best friend. I'm staying." Gabrielle told Lynette.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it." Lynette said.

Gabrielle shrugged, "Okay, we don't have to talk but I'm staying right here." Gabrielle said as she sat down on the edge of Lynette's bed.

Lynette loved her best friend but she really just wanted to be alone and do her grieving by herself. "Gabby, you know I love you but I just want to be alone."

"Lynette—"

"Leave!" Lynette yelled a little more harshly than she intended.

"Lynette, why are you acting this way?" Gabrielle asked, appalled at her friends behaviour.

"Because, you don't understand!" Lynette exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." Gabrielle said quietly. "I had a miscarriage too, remember?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere Lynette burst into tears and began sobbing. Gabrielle hugged her friend.

"I know, sweetie. I know..." She whispered.

"It hurts," Lynette sobbed, "It hurts, Gabby."

"Shh," Gabrielle said, trying to comfort her friend.

Lynette's sobs calmed down until silent tears were trickling down her cheeks.

She started speaking, "I didn't even want more kids. Why am I so upset?"

Gabrielle rubbed Lynette's shoulder, "I felt the same."

"And I can't have more children now." Lynette said with a shaky sigh and started to silently sob again.

"Shh...It's okay." Gabrielle said.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Lynette asked.

"Yes," Gabby said honestly. "It does with time."

Lynette was glad Gabrielle had been stubborn and decided to stay.

"Thank you for being here, I'm sorry I got mad."

"Don't worry about it." Gabrielle said.

"I'm so glad you're always here for me. " Lynette told her best friend.

"I'm always here for you and I always will be, through the good times and the bad." Gabrielle promised Lynette.

"You've seen me at my worst and my best." Lynette said before she wanted Gabrielle to do something. "Would you mind getting Tom?"

"You sure?" Gabby asked. Tom had told her a bit of what had happened and she didn't know if Lynette was ready to see him yet.

Lynette nodded, "We need to talk."

Gabby smiled a bit and stood up, "Okay, I'll try and find him."

Lynette managed to smile for the first time in hours, "Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Gabby said. She squeezed Lynette's hand and started leaving.

Lynette really appreciated what Gabrielle did for her that day. Gabby didn't need to come to the hospital but she did anyway. Lynette would always be grateful for that. But the thing Lynette was most grateful for was that Gabrielle had brought Lynette and Tom back together. Their marriage had been tested by her unexpected pregnancy and if Gabrielle hadn't talked to Lynette that day, she had no idea what would've happened to the marriage. She could've lost Tom if it hadn't been for Gabrielle Solis and Lynette would always be thankful for having Gabrielle in her life to help her through the good times and the not-so-good times.

**THE END**


End file.
